


Is This What You Want?

by backslash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Drunkenness, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Sex, Shameless Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslash/pseuds/backslash
Summary: Just a short indulgent little fic. Inspired by a friend's idea...drunk Y/N coming home. Was barely proofread...sorry for mistakes.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

You fumble with your keys at the door while Zen yells from the Lyft.   
“You got it?! Do you need help?! I’m very strong like zeus! I could break the door down!”   
You can’t help but laugh which makes it even harder to focus on getting the key in the door. The lock finally turns and you look back to blow a kiss at Zen. Poor Yoosung can be seen completely passed out across the back seat. You smile thinking about how great your life has been since meeting these amazing people. Your dinner with the two of them quickly turned into a few shots at the fancy bar in the hotel where Jumin had a meeting. You tried to get him to join the party when he was done but he refused saying he had to get home to feed Elizabeth the 3rd.   
You turn the knob but the door doesn’t open. “Ugh Seven!” You exclaim, remembering the keypad that he just HAD to install for extra protection. You throw a middle finger to the camera above you because you know he’s watching. The numbers are all swimming in your head and you can’t remember which ones come first and which ones come last. You go to attempt the door but you can’t help but smile when you think of a much better plan. Throwing your keys to the ground you look back up at the camera hoping he can see the mischief in your eyes.   
“Oh no!” You say loudly. “I seemed to have dropped my keys! I should pick them up!”  
You reach down facing away from the camera, making sure your skirt rides up just enough for him to get a peak. You’re really working it until you lose your balance and fall onto the ground. “Y/N!” You hear over the speaker. “Y/N stay there I’ll be right up!”  
The alcohol has numbed any pain you might be in but your hands are scraped from trying to catch yourself on the concrete. You’re pulling off your shoes when Seven opens the door. “Oh my god,” he says to himself. “You’re a mess!” He takes a moment to laugh at you then sits down on the ground as well. He gently grabs your face and stares into your eyes. It’s rare that Seven is ever this sentimental and you feel like he’s playing a trick on you so you stick out your tongue in retaliation.   
“You’re really cute,” he says with a genuine smile. The way he looks at you is sobering in the best way.   
“Stop it,” you say, embarrassed by all this attention he’s giving you. You don’t hate when he’s soft, but part of why you love him is because he likes to joke around.   
“Come on let’s go back downstairs and get your hands cleaned up,” he stands up and reaches a hand out to you. You decide it will be fun to push his buttons so you look up at him with a mischievous smile. “Make me,” you say sternly, your eyes narrowed in bratty focus.   
“Ooohhhh,” he squats down to meet your eyes. “Is that what you want?” He bites his lip and his gaze moves up and down your body. An excited shiver runs up your spine.   
You honestly couldn’t stop thinking about Seven the entire night you were out. Zen rolled his eyes a countless number of times whenever you brought up his name. The alcohol in your system only heightened your desire and you were hoping you were on track to be up until sunrise with Seven.   
“Are you saying you want me to do this?” He lifts his hand to your neck and squeezes gently. You gasp and your eyes roll back in pleasure. Was it always this easy to get what you want? “Or maybe you want this,” his other grand grabbed one of your wrists and pinned it against the wall behind you. You bite your lip, it's almost too much already. He leans in close, you can feel his hot breath on your cheek. “Is that what you want my cute code breaker?”   
You want to roll your eyes at his ridiculous nickname but the way he says it low and breathy makes your heart beat faster and your cheeks feel hot. His hands tighten around your neck and wrist and you let out a very small “yes, please.”   
He immediately breaks and begins to laugh loudly, almost rolling on the floor. “You should have seen your face!” He gasps. Your face transitions to a pout as you realize he was playing you from the start. “I called you a cute code breaker and you LIKED it!” He could hardly contain the laughter. You cross your arms and wait for him to finish.   
“Hold on hold on hold on,” he says, his breaths finally somewhat normal again. He pulls out his phone and you know exactly where this is going.   
“Yes you can send a picture to Zen,” you say, rolling your eyes. You try to pout extra hard knowing Zen would appreciate the drama. You secretly liked the way Seven teased you, and he seemed to know it too. Finally he stands up and reaches his hand out to you again, “Come on, Y/N, let’s go downstairs.” His smile is no longer teasing but back to warm and genuine. You feel so cared for and loved by him in ways you never believed were possible. 

After washing the scrapes on your hands, Seven offers you his sweatshirt. You cozy up into it after taking off the stuffy skirt and shirt you were wearing before. You sit on the couch holding a long cat plushie while he brings you a glass of water and some advil.   
“Really, Seven, I’m fine. I feel much better now.” You’re embarrassed at times by how he dotes on you. “Do it for me? Please?” He pulls his hood up over his head to reveal two cat ears on top and makes a sad face. How in the world could you ever say no to that? You take the pain reliever and sip the water. He sits next to you and wraps his arms around your waist laying his head in your lap. You love soft Seven. You run your fingers through his hair under the hood and close your eyes, perfectly content.   
“Don’t get too cozy,” he suddenly says. You look down at him, confused. “And why is that?” You ask.  
“Because I still have to tame my brat,” he says nonchalantly before nuzzling against your tummy. You freeze and you can feel your cheeks turn bright red but you smile, excited for what the rest of the night will bring.


	2. This is What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you come home to 707 after a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this and I am pretty sure it's garbage. I apologize to anyone who reads this.

You are nearly asleep when Seven gets up, leaving you feeling empty and cold alone on the couch. You hadn’t forgotten what he said and honestly you were worried you would fall asleep before it happened. Seven was always busy with work and you cherished any moments you had to be intimate.   
“Wake up my sweet little code breaker,” he coos in your ear. You reach out for him but he stands up just out of your reach, looming over you. His hood with the cat ears is no longer up and his hands are tucked in his pockets. It’s obvious what will come next and the excitement wakes you up quickly.   
“I’m awake,” you say sweetly, trying your best to look innocent. His eyes move up and down your body. “Look at the TV,” he says flatly. You make a small pout then turn your gaze to the screen. On it is the footage of you from earlier on the porch, attempting to unlock the door. You remember being much more graceful than you actually were. Seven continues to watch you which makes you feel slightly embarrassed. You look up at him for some reassurance but instead he gently grabs your cheeks and turns them back towards the television. “I didn’t tell you to stop watching,” he says sternly. It comes to the part where you drop your keys and you giggle seeing your thighs and underwear fully exposed to the camera above.   
“Is that funny?” He asks. You don’t dare turn your head from the screen again but you respond with a smile, “I think I look pretty good.”   
Seven leans down, his breath hot on your neck. You turn to catch him for a kiss but he quickly pushes your head back into position. “I didn’t say stop,” his voice almost a low growl. You bite your lip to suppress anymore giggles but keep your eyes on the screen until the footage stops playing.   
“Did you enjoy giving everyone on the street a nice little show? In front of my house?” he whispers into your ear. A shiver runs down your spine. You open your mouth to respond but he covers it with a hand before you can. “If you want to be a filthy slut, then I’ll treat you like a filthy slut.” You melt slightly at the words knowing that he only says things like that because he knows it turns you on. “Stand up,” he commands. You follow his order but tug at your sweatshirt, still embarrassed by his gaze. He steps away from you and smirks while watching you fidget and squirm. You’re clearly anxious about what might happen next. 

Seven used to be so tender and soft...a little too much so in your opinion. You enjoyed the feeling of letting someone you love and trust so much degrade and use you. After two years of being together you slowly opened up to him about your fantasies and he was happy to oblige. The both of you had talked a lot about boundaries and consent, what you both want and don’t want from this kind of play. Through that process you grew closer and fell even more in love, which you didn’t really think was possible. You both agreed to a set of safewords to effectively communicate if something went wrong. It was honestly really sexy to know you trusted each other enough to engage in this kind of play. So although you felt anxious, you knew that at any point you could stop this and he would simply hold you and reassure you that he loves you no matter what. But that’s not what you want at this moment. No, right now his dominance causes your stomach to be twisted in arousal and all you want is more. 

He walks up to you, snakes an arm around your waist and places a kiss on your forehead. “Stand against the wall,” he says almost sweetly. You hesitate, curious to see how easy it will be to push his buttons tonight. “Now,” he says in a lower, more aggressive tone. You obey and walk up to the wall, standing shyly with your back against it. He waits again, observing you anxiously fidget with the sleeves of your sweatshirt. “Turn around, hands on the wall.”   
You continue to fidget before a sly smile spreads across your face. You are not about to give in to all of his orders so easily. He walks towards you and you reach your arms out to caress his hair. Surprisingly he lets you without question. You tug and pull while playfully nipping at his neck before you bring your mouth up to his ear. “Make me,” you whisper.   
A loud thud scares you and makes you jump as he hits his hand against the wall by your head. Your instinct is to do what he asks but before you can turn he wraps a hand around your throat,   
“I guess you’re not ready for that then.” His other hand runs up your side inside the sweatshirt and finds one of your breasts. He squeezes and teases your nipple which makes your knees go weak. He uses the weakness as an opportunity to gently push you to the ground where you are face to face with his crotch. As he grabs a handful of your hair you look up but try not to look too eager.   
“Do you know what filthy sluts do on their knees?” He asks while gently caressing your cheek. You nod your head. “Use your words little code breaker,” he says sweetly. You bite your lip and look down. You always feel so ridiculous having to say this but you know he won’t let you continue unless you do. “Yes, god Seven,” you mumble to the floor.   
“What was that? I can’t hear you,” his grip on your hair grows tighter and you wince at the pain. “Yes god Seven!” You reply louder “Good girl,” he coos which makes your sex throb between your legs.   
“Take care of your god,” he orders. You reach up to unbutton his jeans before he pulls your head back again. “No no no little code breaker. You lost your hand privileges. Put them on your thighs.” Reluctantly you obey. Unbuttoning and unzipping jeans with your teeth is difficult and you hate how much you struggle with it but you know he loves watching you try. You awkwardly fumble around trying to get the button undone until finally it pops loose. Somehow you are able to pull the zipper down as well and you nuzzle your face against his hardness. He throws his head back with a pleased sigh while pushing your face more firmly against him. You lick at a small wet spot on his briefs while looking up into his golden eyes. You desperately want his cock in your mouth but you’re not done trying to throw him off. This was your favorite game to play; see how long Seven can actually be a scary Dom before he gives into you. His hand is still in holding your hair but his grip is weakening and you can feel his legs start to shake. With your teeth you pull his briefs down to reveal his large throbbing cock, precum trickling out the tip. You open your mouth but instead of taking him in you place small kisses up and down his shaft before teasing his tip with your tongue. His eyes are closed in pleasure and his hips are attempting to thrust into you on their own. But with every thrust you move your head further back just out of his reach. You bite your lip to suppress a giggle and that’s when he grabs your cheeks and forces his fingers into your mouth. It takes you by surprise when he grips your tongue and pulls it out. Drool slowly pools around your lips and drips down your chin. A small whimper escapes you and he laughs. “It’s cute that you think you can tease me little code breaker.” He leans down and gently kisses your forehead, tongue still trapped by his fingers. This is his way of asking if you are ok to continue. Seven has always been good about checking in with you when things get rough. You look up and nod your head yes.   
Both hands grab your hair and he rubs himself on the spit still dripping from your chin.   
“Open your mouth,” he orders, tugging your head into position. You know that if you push back too hard he gets worried that he’s hurting you so you obey because it is what you really want. He moans as he enters you and you swirl your tongue along his length. You hum softly against him and he throws his head back in pleasure. The pace begins to quicken as he pushes further into your throat. You focus on maintaining even breaths because you want to please him well. The way he fills up your mouth makes you feel as though you are dripping between your legs. With each thrust your pussy throbs in anticipation of more. Balling your hair up into a topknot that he can control with one hand, he uses his other hand to lean against the wall behind you. He pushes himself all the way in a few times slowly and tears are already forming in your eyes. You can tell his primal desire has taken over when he can no longer control the speed at which he fucks your face. He is going so hard and fast that you can no longer breathe but you love the sensation. His cock swells in your mouth so you know he’s close. Tears still flowing from your eyes and spit dripping from your mouth, you are a complete and utter mess. He takes one look down at you before moaning and letting his white hot cum fill you up. He pulls out just enough so you can catch your breath and says “you’ll swallow when I tell you to.” You keep your mouth open to show him you’re doing as he asked and it begins dripping onto your thighs beneath you. Your throat feels raw and you're still involuntarily crying but you love the way he is panting above you.   
He bends down to meet you eye to eye, wiping a tear from your face before gently closing your mouth. “Swallow,” is all he can say between his still ragged breaths. You obey and let your head fall into his chest. You are shaking so he embraces you and rubs small circles into your back. You want to tell him that you love him but words have escaped you in the moment and instead you grab at his sweatshirt. After kissing your forehead he stands up to pull himself together. You shift off of your numb legs and notice how soaking wet you are between your thighs. You are unsure why, but you’re embarrassed so you try your best to cover yourself with the sweatshirt you still have on. He glances down at you while you are trying to do this and your face turns bright red in shame.   
“Did you make a mess on my floor?” He asks with a smile.   
Words are still not accessible so you turn your face away, trying to hide what he clearly already knew.   
“I face fuck you and you leave a puddle. You are such a slut,” he teases, looming over you. He taps your thighs with his foot, “spread your legs, let me see.” You hesitate and cover your face, still embarrassed. “Little code breaker,” he says, grabbing your chin to make you look at him. “I won’t ask nicely again.” You don’t want to say no to his soft yellow eyes so you do as he asks. A finger glides up over your wet panties which he then pushes into your mouth. You suck on his fingers while he kisses and nips at your inner thighs. You can’t help but let small sounds of pleasure escape you. He pulls your legs out from under you so you are now laying flat on the floor but still spread wide open for him. Pushing your underwear aside he dips a single finger inside of you with ease.   
His eyes widen in excitement, “you are literally dripping for me. What a good girl.”   
Your hips involuntarily move towards him trying to find more friction but he pushes you back to the ground. His thumb circles your clit a few times before he completely pulls his hand away. The whimper you let out is pitiful and weak.   
He pulls your underwear off from underneath of you and stuffs them into your mouth. You can feel how wet they are and the way you taste only makes you more excited. Pushing your legs apart he stares down at your sex and you are embarrassed. Instinctually you try to close them but he’s too strong and makes sure you can’t. Time seems to slow and all you can think about is how you want him to touch you, but he doesn’t. He simply watches you squirm beneath him with a smile.   
You don’t know where it comes from but a pitiful “please” escapes your throat. Seven is not much of a sadist, but the smile that spreads across his face makes you reconsider that. A soft tickle on your thigh makes you jump. He slowly moves his hand upwards and once again dips a single finger inside your wet hole. It’s so painful how badly you want more that tears begin forming in your eyes again. You whisper another “please” and another finger is inserted. He twists and turns his fingers and with every move you are brought closer to the edge. There’s a hunger in his expression and you aren’t sure he can hold back much longer either.   
He bends down and swipes his tongue from his fingers to your clit. He lightly sucks at it and you can feel it swelling. He pushes another finger into you and you forget how to breathe for a second. You are on the edge.   
“S-seven,” you squeak out from beneath the panties still stuffed in your mouth. “Please….may….I...please.” Your words are muffled and don’t sound coherent. He bites the inside of your thigh, hard, and the pain is a new sensation you weren’t expecting. “No,” he replies sternly. “Not until I tell you to.”   
He removes all of his fingers and licks them, that primal look of desire on his face once again. “Turn over, ass up,” he orders. You immediately follow and get into position, wiggling your ass in front of him to show how much you want him stuffed inside of you. A hard and loud spank startles you but the only reaction you have is noise that doesn't even sound human. You are aching for him to enter you. A hand runs up and down your arched back and you can feel his eyes on your exposed holes.   
“Mmmmmm,” is all he says before dipping his fingers back into your wet hole and shoving them into your mouth. Seven lines himself up behind you and begins to enter you slowly. The fingers in your mouth muffle the loud moans that are now subconsciously escaping you. Your back arches and you push back onto him, begging to be fucked. He sits inside of you patiently, caressing your hair and back while you wiggle eagerly against him.   
“Mmmm...my sweet code breaker...I could just wait here forever watching you try and fuck yourself on me.”   
Your mind is blank except for Seven as he finally gives in and begins slowly grinding into you. You’ve been on the edge for so long that every single thrust makes you feel like you might cum. He pushes your face into the rug as his pace quickens. “P-please!” You beg from below him.   
“Please….what…?” He asks between breaths.   
“Please l-let me c-cum god Seven!” You yell it in desperation. Every push into you becomes deeper, harder, until he grabs one of your legs and swiftly flips you onto your side, one leg now on his shoulder. “Show me your face,” he growls. You look up at him, eyes contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain. He bares his teeth and pounds into you harder and faster. You can feel that he’s close and you let loose another begging cry of “please!”   
“You’ll cum...with your god,” he replies, his hands grabbing at you forcefully. With a deep hum, Seven throws his head back and you feel him fill you up. The way its heat hits your back wall makes you cry out in pleasure and you tighten around him, the orgasm shaking your entire body. His movements become softer and slower and his tight grips on your skin become soft caresses until your muscles relax.   
Seven lays next to you for a moment placing soft kisses along your jawline. You feel pleased and content but also overwhelmed by the experience. He can see the slightly anxious worried look on your face and he helps you sit up. “Let’s go to the bed where I can cuddle you properly,” he whispers. Walking to the bedroom, he doesn’t let his physical connection with you break. Even when he has to open the door and turn off the light he still keeps one arm wrapped around your waist.   
The two of you lay face to face on the bed, legs entwined underneath the covers. Your face is buried into his chest and you are grabbing at his sweatshirt while he gently pets your head and holds you close. “That was incredible,” he says. You bury into him further and breathe in his scent. You are worried that if you let him go he will get up to go work once you fall asleep. “Please don’t go anywhere,” you say quietly. Seven carefully pulls your head up so your eyes meet. “The only place I ever want to be is right here with you,” he reassures you. “I love you Y/N and this is everything I want.”   
You both drift off to sleep just as the sun begins to rise.


End file.
